


The "You" You See in the Engine

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Firefly, Space Cases - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multiple Selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you look into the engine you can see her eyes, and if you look even deeper you can see yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "You" You See in the Engine

You always knew the ship was alive.  
You just never thought that was more than a metaphor.

You always knew that love kept your ship aloft.  
You just never realized how hard you depended on it.

You've never heard the ship talk to you quite like this before nor have you had to speak back.  
You've never heard of this "grav boot" nor have you had to fix it using hand-me-down tools.

If you look deep enough in the engine, you can see her eyes.  
If you look deeply enough into her eyes, you can see yourself.

The engine sparks, and you both disappear for a second. Then you're back.

"You all right?"  
"Yeah. Shiny. Just shiny, Captain."

You don't catch yourself until you see Bova and Rosie staring back at you.  
You sound normal when you say you're fine, but when you see a strand of hair fall, you wonder when you dyed it brown.

You never tell anyone about this, except Suzee, and even she seems taken aback.  
You don't tell anyone at all, but just after it happens, River just gives that quiet little smile.

"She's you, you know. That girl in the engine."


End file.
